An Evolving Love
by tandra88
Summary: It all began with a frog...FaithShipping, a bit of fluff. Oneshot. Apart of the Neverending Love Trilogy.


**Well, I finally made a FaithShipping story. Talk about fluff. Enjoy please!****

* * *

Age 2; _The Frog_**

* * *

"Ew, get that thing away from me!"

The raven haired boy laughed at his friend's squealing.

"Akiza, it's just a frog."

She crinkled her nose.

"Well, it's icky!"

Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski were best friends at birth. Their moms had them on the exact same day just 2 hours apart and their dads both worked for a duel disk company. The pair had no choice but to become friends.

* * *

**Age 7; _The Marriage_****_

* * *

_**

"Let's get married."

Akiza was playing with her tea set, just about to take the first sip of the invisible tea.

"Huh?"

"I wanna marry you. Grown up marry each other all the time!"

Akiza couldn't help but to notice his red cheeks.

"A..play wedding." He explains further.

She bites her bit before breaking out in a smile. "Alright."

The two had the ceremony under a big oak tree. Oak trees were Akiza's favorite.

"With this ring I swear I'll protect you."

"Yusei, it's not good to swear!" Akiza scolds with a bit of giggling.

He smiles, slipping the ring (a cheap plastic thing with a yellow, seemingly gold, band and a red ruby, her favorite color) on her ringer. Akiza admires it quietly.

"Your turn."

Akiza looks down on the grass. "I don't think I have…."

She fishes around in her pocket for something. Akiza sighs, only producing a paper and a ribbon.

"Hmm…" he says, quickly shaping the paper clip to a circular shape and tying the ribbon around it. "There."

Akiza's eyes sparkled. "How did you do that..?"

He shrugs. "I dunno..Anyway, it's your turn."

She takes a deep breath. "With this ring I **promise** I'll protect you."

The pair smiles while Akiza slips on the fake ring. They quietly hold each other's hands under the big oak tree.

* * *

**Age 11;_ The Spark_****_

* * *

_**"How do I keep losing?"

Akiza squeeze her eyes shut.

"Well Akiza, you aren't concentrating." Yusei says calmly, trying not to anger her. If there's one thing he learned over the years, it was to watch out for Akiza's temper.

"I don't…understand."

Yusei kneels beside her.

"Not only does dueling take skill, it takes concentration."

She nods. "Thanks."

Yusei stands back up, throwing a hand down. She takes it with ease, covering it with her own. Akiza then feels a weird fluttery feeling in her stomach. The weird thing was that Yusei did too. He quickly lets go of her hand after she was steady.

* * *

**Age 14; _The News_**

* * *

Akiza plays with the ring on her finger. She doubted Yusei still had his, especially if it was a paper clip and ribbon. She always wanted to know where he had got the ring from. A silly crane game? A store? Maybe he inherited it? Wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't hear the doorbell ring.

"Akiza, can you get that?" Her father exclaimed. Akiza's father was often wrapped up in his work at the office. He took most of his meals there and even slept there sometimes!

"Alright!" she yelled back, racing to it. She looked though the peephole, expecting to be Carly, her best friend, or the mailman. Never did she expect Yusei to be at the front door. Even though they were best friends, Akiza normally went to his house, or he would've at least called first.

On the other side of the door, Yusei was surprised on how quickly she opened the door.

"Y-Yusei." She said breathlessly.

Yusei was momentarily speechless. Even thought Akiza was just dressed in her regular everyday clothing, he thought she looked beautiful. Yusei also harbored a secret crush on her, but she'd never return his feelings. She was way too perfect for that. Hopefully, what he was going to tell her wouldn't change anything between them.

"H-Hi."

They both stared at each other for a moment.

"What did you want?" Akiza asks finally. She hoped she didn't sound rude.

"I have something to tell you."

Akiza unconsciously stops breathing.

"I go out with Mina."

Akiza waited for the joke, the smile, or the laughter. Nothing. She slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**Age 16; _Mistakes_****_

* * *

_**Akiza stared at Yusei longingly. He was sitting at the lunch table with his girlfriend Mina. She looked happy enough, but Yusei was definitely faking it. If you'd been best friends (or ex best friends) with somebody for practically your entire life, you'd tell when something was up.

"You need to move on." Carly urged.

Akiza sighed, playing with Yusei's ring. It was like a habit to her.

"I don't know…if I can."

Carly groaned. "What do you like about him so much?"

"His beautiful eyes…they're blue, just like the ocean. His raven hair. It's really soft, littered with yellow highlights. And, oh man, his voice…did you know he does poetry?" Akiza rambles.

"Okay, okay!" Carly says, stopping her in her tracks. "I see what you see in him."

Again, Akiza stared back at him longingly, and the raven haired boy met her gaze. She quickly averted her gaze back to Carly.

"Carly…I think you're right."

The school bell rang and Akiza took off the ring. She stared at it one final time before placing it on the table without looking back.

Yusei took note of this and felt his heart breaking in two. He quickly scooped up the ring and stashed it in his pocket where he secretly kept the one Akiza gave him.

* * *

**Age 18; _Forgiveness_**

**_

* * *

_**Akiza seriously missed that ring. Now she had nothing to fiddle with. Two years ago, she left that ring behind. She even pretended to forget something to go back and see if it was there. It wasn't. She had finally graduated from New Domino High. Akiza wasn't too picky in her choice of college, just anywhere as far away from Yusei Fudo as possible. In addition to looking for a college, she was also looking for her own apartment, which meant that she was still living next door to…'him'.

It was a nice, hot night in the summer, so Akiza decided to keep her balcony door open. She lived in a fairly safe neighborhood and was in a neighborhood watch. She was about to drift off when she sensed movement in her room. Instantly, she stiffened up. It was apart of one of her intruder strategies. Akiza would stiffen up, pretending to be a shape of mass just on the bed. Yusei didn't buy it at all.

"Akiza, I know you're awake."

Her eyes, as well as her head, shot up at his voice.

"Why are you here?"

Yusei cast his eyes down on the ground. "I didn't know you cared for me like that."

"Cared." She corrected. "Cared for you, Yusei." But Akiza still cared for him. She was almost convicted that she was in love with him. Even right now, his presence took her breath away. However, those words hit Yusei like a train wreck.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." She retorts.

"Akiza!" he exclaims, fed up. "What'll get you to stop acting like you don't love me?"

"Kiss me…" She whispered.

Yusei's eyes widened. "Kiss…you?"

Akiza gasped. She swore she thought those words, not spoke them aloud. But Yusei seemed willing to do it.

"Yes."

Yusei slithered over to her bed. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

Akiza was blushing, but she nodded her head. He closed the gap between them.

Fireworks. That's what they both felt. Yusei had kissed girls before, at parties and such, but he never felt anything like what he felt with Akiza. Akiza, on the other hand, had never kissed anybody, but she was pretty damn sure that Yusei was a good kisser. She heard the choir, the angels, everything that you were rumored to hear or feel when you kissed somebody. Eventually, the two ran out of air and detached themselves, panting slightly.

"Do you believe me now?"

Akiza rolled her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me again."

Yusei smirks, but stops her lips. "Here, I wanna give you this first."

She was curious as to what it could be until she felt that all familiar plastic on her finger.

"How'd you-"

"I picked it up the day you left it behind and kept it ever since."

Akiza smiles and tackled the boy into another kiss.

* * *

**Age 24; _The Proposal_**

**_

* * *

_**Now with the ring safely back on her finger, Akiza was doing the few dishes the two shared in their little small apartment.

_Yusei and I share an apartment…_

She could hardly believe it.

After drying the last dish, she wiped off her hands, only to discover that her ring was missing.

"No…"

Akiza fished though the water. Her worry turned to fear when she saw the ring balancing on the drain covering. She made a grab for it, but it slipped down the drain.

"No, no, no!"

Akiza peers down the drain, but the ring was gone.

"Damnit!" she cursed.

Yusei walks in the house from work whistling. "Honey, guess what…" he trailed off when he saw her tear strained face.

"Akiza…what's up?"

"I lost the ring…" she sobbed. Yusei gathered her up into a hug and soothed her.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." He promised.

"But-"

Yusei kissed her softly on the lips. "Trust me." he murmured against her lips.

"No fair…"

He flashes a smile at his girlfriend before slipping out the front door again.

"I love him so much…" she says to herself, laying her head down on the kitchen table. Akiza was tired than she thought she was, so a small nap couldn't hurt. She closes her eyes and suddenly drifts off.

**….**

When Akiza woke up, she yawned and stretched, her eyes adjusting to the light.

"Yusei?" She whispered, standing up. "Since when could you brew tea?"

"Since I became your fiancée." He replies calmly.

"What do you-"

Akiza absent-mindedly looked down to her hand. She sees that Yusei got her old ring back, but above it was a replica of the fake one. The band and ruby were the same, but molded on the band was _Yusei & Akiza—Forever_.

"Y-Yusei…" Akiza's eyes began watering.

She watched him get up from the table and kneel down on one knee.

"Akiza, when we first became friends at age two, I knew you were different. You were the first person I knew that didn't like frogs!"

She laughs a bit.

"At age 7, I was completely convinced that you were special. I saved up 3 month's of allowance for that ring."

A little tear escaped her eye.

"When we were 11, I swore I felt something when I helped you up and held your hand."

"So did I." Akiza whispers. He smiles and continues his speech.

"When I was 14, I made the biggest mistake in my life."

She looks away from him.

"When you slammed the door in my face, I was thrust into a new reality. I realized my mistake and found out the hard way what it felt like to lose your best friend and well, secret crush." Yusei uses a finger and moves Akiza's face to look into his eyes.

"I don't deserve you." He whispers softly.

Akiza stares at him in alarm. His bangs were covering his tear soaked eyes.

"Yusei Fudo, I know you aren't crying over me."

He sniffles a bit, but smiles though his tears.

_This is the girl I fell in love with._

Akiza bends down and kisses him on his forehead.

"I'll marry you."

* * *

**Age 26; _The Baby_**

**_

* * *

_**Akiza played with the rings on her finger. She's been sick and throwing up lately. At first, she thought it was just the stomach flu, but when she was late, she thought otherwise.

"You look at it."

She thrusts the test towards Carly. Akiza had called her over with her suspicions and she came over as fast as she could. She felt like she was going to throw up again, but that was probably just the feeling of dread. They'd never discuss whether they wanted kids or not.

Carly stared at the test silently. "Well, you're pregnant."

Color drained from her face. "No.." She grabbed the test and sure enough, the little plus sign was there. Akiza groaned.

"Oh God, I'm so dead."

"No, you and your son or daughter will be dead."

Both girls laughed until they head a door open and close.

"Akiza, I'm home honey!" Yusei yelled happily. He scanned the kitchen for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Akiza?"

She skirts down the stairs, hiding the pregnancy test in her back pocket.

"H-Hi dear! How was your day? Good, are you-"

Yusei grabs her around her waist and kissed her deeply. Akiza kisses him back, smirking slightly. He moves his lips down to her neck, nipping and sucking on it.

"Yusei…" she moans.

"Hmm?" he murmurs against her skin. He brushes his hand by her back pocket, making the test fall out.

"What's this?"

Akiza quickly tries to grab the test but Yusei was too fast.

"You're pregnant?" he asks in disbelief.

Akiza's eyes water and she nods feebly. She suddenly didn't feel anybody hovering over her.

Yusei had left.

**…..**

"Wow…" Yusei mumbles to himself. "I'm going to be a dad."

He was sitting under the oak tree where Akiza and he first saw a frog, where they got married, where they dueled…everything. Now Yusei felt terribly guilty. Running out on his pregnant wife! She probably got the wrong idea and thought he didn't want the baby. He stared to trek home, but before he could go anywhere, Akiza called out to him.

"Yusei, don't bother."

He turned around, staring at her I horror. She was balancing on the tree limb terribly.

"Is this what you want? Now you won't have the baby."

"But then I won't have you!" he exclaims.

"If that's the price I'll pay…" Akiza whispers.

"I…swear I'll protect you!" Yusei shouts, remembering the words they spoke on that day.

"I don't care."

Akiza began falling waiting for impact. It never came. She opened her eyes, staring into Yusei's blue ones.

"I told you."

* * *

**Age 28; _A New Dawn_**

**_

* * *

_**"Mommy, why'd you pick this tree? There are plenty of other ones!"

Akiza went on to have her baby, a girl, named Rose. The family decided to go have a picnic, and Yusei invited his friends Jack and Crow to bring their girls as well.

"This is where Mommy and I first became friends." Yusei explained, carrying the picnic basket for his wife.

"Here we are!" Akiza exclaims happily, stretching the blanket on the ground.

"Jack and Crow should be here soon." Yusei says, helping his wife to the ground.

As soon as those words were spoken, they both arrived with their own families.

"Hey guys!" Yusei races to meet up with his friends.

"Go play with Rose, Jack Jr." Jack whispers. "I think she likes you."

Jack Jr. giggles and races over to Rose.

"Hiya!" he exclaims.

Rose blushes lightly and hides behind Akiza, her eyes as wide as saucers. Akiza smiles at her daughter and pushes her towards the boy.

"Hi…" She whispers.

Jack Jr. looks down at the ground. "I think you're…pretty…"

Rose smiles and takes his hand. "Come on, let's go play!"

The two run off and Akiza turns her attention to Carly, Jack's wife, and Mina, Crow's girlfriend.

"Now hard feeling, right Akiza?" Mina asks. She nods.

"Besides, Yusei and I made an agreement that day."

Akiza's ears perked up at that.

"See, I let Yusei pretend to go out with me if he agreed to win you over. You were all he ever talked about."

"Oh." She says softly. "He never told me that."

Carly smirks. "You guys were too busy, it seems like."

Akiza blushes softly, placing a hand on her growing belly. "Yes, I'm expecting again, but this time, there's no hiding it."

Carly smiles, happy for her friend. "What is it?"

"T-Twins."

"Does Yusei know?" Mina asks softly.

Akiza shook her head. "He just knows I'm having something. I went to the doctor today and he told me the news."

The boys walked over, smiling at their girls.

"Come on, let's eat!" Crow yells, reaching for a sandwich. Mina swats his hand away.

"Ladies first!" she exclaims.

"That's what I like in a woman…" he mumbles to himself.

"Huh?"

Crow smiles. "Nothing, nothing!"

Yusei and Akiza look at each other knowingly.

**…..**

"That was a good day."

Akiza nods in agreement. Yusei and Akiza were enjoy a rare moment together. The other two couples had long gone home and Mina agreed to babysit Rose for the night.

"Yusei?"

"Yes?" he asks, nuzzling his face in her hair.

"Are you happy about this baby?"

Yusei hugs his wife, careful to avoid her stomach.

"Definitely."

"Even if we were having twins?"

He stiffens up for a moment and Akiza dreads telling him. Yusei only hugs her tighter.

"Even better."

Akiza smiles to herself and sighs against Yusei's chest. She begins to fall asleep, but Yusei shakes her awake gently.

"Dear, look."

Akiza opens her eyes just barely enough to see a green frog hop into the horizon.

* * *

**Ah, that was good, no? I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
